Slice of Life
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Oneshot collection ranging from before, during, after White Knight Chronicles & AUs R&R
1. One Quick Peek Denied

**Disclaimer & Note:**

 _A birthday treat to myself. While I would like to keep throwing out oneshots to increase the White Knight Chronicles category either during, post or AU, most of them are usually Alastor/Yulie (OC or Main Character/Yulie for those unfamiliar with me) & it's making me feel like like I'm monopolizing the girl & dissuading other authors from pairing up their OCs (or even CCs) with her. _

_So, from now on, any new White Knight oneshot I cook up will be going into this story bank regardless of pairing(s), era, timeline &/or universe- even crossover oneshots. _

_It'll be fun…_

 _I hope…_

 _Anyways, I do not own White Knight Chronicles just the words below._

* * *

 **Setting:** _WKC I/AU (Magi don't exist)_

* * *

It took all Yulie had not to start bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Now that they had finally delivered the wine to the castle, the job was officially done and she could now go check out the town festivities while there was still time left in the day.

Her initial plan was to try and get Leonard to tag along with her in the hopes that, as the night wore on and with all the fun they had, they might have gotten closer. Sadly, thanks to Raus deciding to have a few drinks and then a nap despite her strictly telling him that they would be leaving as soon as Leonard and Rapacci's new recruit showed up, surprisingly on time for once, then running into a mountain troll halfway through the trip back to Balandor, night had already fallen by the time they reached the castle.

Knowing that she had little time left before the day was done and everyone went home to their cots, Yulie had to reluctantly forget about her plan to get closer to Leonard. It was a letdown sure but her excitement at getting to go to a festival was too much for any sadness to make her feel down at the moment. She could still ask him if he wanted to join her though.

That was the idea until she spotted Leonard walking away from them and towards the slightly ajar door to the castle- it did not take a smart person to deduce what he was about to do.

"Whoa! What are you doing? We can't go in there!" Yulie whispered in case there were any guards nearby as she caught up to Leonard just before he reached the door.

"What's wrong with one quick peek?" Leonard inquired innocently giving Yulie a confident grin.

"Hell from whoever catches us _and_ Rapacci when they deliver us back to the winery!" Yulie quickly countered.

"Only _if_ they catch us." Leonard pointed out turning back to the door- then collapse to the ground like he had suddenly been knocked out by an invisible blow to the head.

"Leonard!" Yulie gasped quickly kneeling down by her fallen friend's side.

Worry was quickly replaced with anger when she saw that Leonard was, much to her surprise, merely sleeping like a baby and there was only person around that had magic powerful enough to put him under quick and unnoticable without anyone, not even herself, realising what had happened.

"What was that for?!" Yulie demanded of the new guy who merely holstered his staff as she rounded on him.

"It's more effective at stopping him from getting us into trouble and not getting paid." Alastor replied like it was obvious.

Yulie could only glare at the blue haired mage as he walked over to her and the slumbering Leonard. She had not had much time to properly know him but, from what she had seen so far, Alastor was a no nonsense young man with a strong grasp of magic that was above many other mages around his age Yulie had met over time.

Granted, in the fight against the troll he was invaluable but his social skills on the other hand were clearly in need of some serious work if she was going to be working with him for however long Rapacci could keep his mitts on him. From when she first met him in Parma and through the trip back to Balandor, they had barely spoken unless you count the heated responses Yulie gave him for his blunt remarks to her lack of skill in healing magic or believing she would be of no help in transporting the wine.

"Fine. But you're carrying him back to Rapacci's, new guy." She relented wanting to get away from the castle before those jerks at the gate prompted her to make good of her earlier promise.

"I have a name, you know." Alastor pointed out despite bending down to pick up Leonard.

"Yeah. And until we know each other better, I'll just call you 'Magician Boy' instead." Yulie replied as she watched the blue haired mage pick Leonard up and sling him over his shoulder like he were a sack of potatoes. There had to have been magic involved as there was no way Leonard was as light as a feather to him.

Despite looking like he wanted to argue with her choice of nicknames, Alastor surprised Yulie by not replying to her remark instead favouring leaving the castle premises and return to the winery both to drop off the dead weight on his shoulder and collect his pay before the moon reached its zenith in the night sky.

Pouting slightly at the lack of response, Yulie inwardly grinned at the small victory she gained over the mage before following after him.

"Once the wine's unloaded, Raus, the rest of the night's yours." She called over her shoulder to the papitaur knowing full well the beastwaine handler would be quickly going back to the drink before joining Leonard in the land of nod.

"By the way, 'Archery Girl'." Alastor spoke up after several minutes of walking in silence ruined only by the soft snores coming from Leonard.

"What did you just call me?" Yulie asked staring at Alastor as if he had just insulted her.

"Might as well call you something until I know you better too." The mage shrugged before returning to his inquiry. "You told him that ' _we_ ' can't go into the castle. Were you going to follow him inside also if I hadn't put him to sleep?"

"Well...obviously, yeah? He...may be an idiot but he's still my...friend." Yulie replied somewhat hesitantly.

It was enough for Alastor to piece everything together. He had been trying to figure out what sort of relationship the two had since leaving Parma as Leonard seemed to be the kind of guy who was happy with what fate had given him and enjoyed it to the fullest whereas Yulie was the complete opposite wanting to do more with her life than be a simple delivery girl but did not from some reason unknown to him until now.

"Friend, huh? Do you know that that's probably all he'll ever see you as?" Alastor asked with the delicacy and gentleness of a rampaging ahwahnee.

"This coming from a guy whose only friends were spellbooks!" Yulie snapped clearly stung by his words.

"Spellbooks? Most of what I know, I just know- scared even myself a few times." Alastor commented dryly although Yulie could detect a slight shake in his voice when he said that.

"You're scared? Of your own magic?" Yulie asked in disbelief.

Most mages she knew were always thirsty for more knowledge and power. If it were not for the serious look on Alastor's face, Yulie would probably have broke out in chuckles over what she just heard.

"Well, we have only known each other for half a day." Alastor pointed out. "All I know of you is that you put your all into everything you do and quick to find the silver lining in any situation."

Yulie could not help but be impressed. What little Alastor knew of her was right on the money, not that she would admit it right now. All she knew in return was that the mage had fought in the war against Faria and, as of now, a fear of his own capabilities as a mage. That had to change, she thought.

"Alright. How about after we drop Leonard off at Rapacci and the warg pays us, we go see what's left of the festivities and get to know one another better?" She suggested. "If we're gonna be working together, I need to know you'll have my back out there on the plains."

Staring at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, Alastor silently thought over her suggestion before shrugging in agreement.

"Sure. Just don't go starting to flirt with me now that you know your sleeping prince here, probably doesn't see you the same way you see him." He replied motioning to the lad in question.

For a second, Yulie looked like she wanted to slug him. Then she smiled as if finding something funny Alastor did not know about.

"No promises, _Blue_." She told him before walking off towards the winery leaving Alastor standing there wondering if she meant it or was just playing with him.

"Whatever you say, _Violet_." He sighed following after her deciding to just drop it like he soon would with Leonard the moment they reached the winery.

* * *

 _Welp, there we go. First of many, although I should really be starting on updates of my other fics than just adding new stories._

 _Anyways, review if possible & until next time_

 _Watch this space & peace out!_


	2. Venting Off

**Disclaimer:** _On chapter 1_

 **Setting:** _WKC, post Bunker Lode Caverns._

* * *

The moon lit canyons of the Flanders lit up as Alastor cast a powerful fire spell in the face of the ice giant he had come across. As the light of the flames dwindled and the smoke began to thin, the ice giant toppled forwards crashing into the ground as dead as its front was charcoal black.

Not content with just leaving the ice giant corpse where it was, the azure spellcaster unleashed a second volley of fire spells on it scattering the corpse across the entirety of the canyon he was in.

"Wow. _Somebody's_ got some anger issues."

Blinking in surprise at hearing a familiar voice, Alastor looked over his shoulder to see Yulie sitting on a boulder watching him with a look of amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Alastor grunted turning his back on the girl and walking off in search of more monsters to use his magic on.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see what you were up to." Yulie replied honestly jumping off the boulder to chase after him.

She had spotted the silent spellcaster leaving the mansion as she was returning to her own room Caesar had graciously loaned her for the night before their trek back to Balandor. Curious as to where he was going, the archer quickly grabbed her own weapon before following after the taciturn mage catching up just in time to see him turn an ice giant into bite sized carrion.

"Couldn't get to sleep so I figured I might as well practice my magic." Alastor shrugged off.

"Really?" Yulie asked skeptically glancing back at the little remains of the ice giant. "Looks to me like you're letting out your frustration at having to stick with us a while more."

The lack of a verbal answer from the spellcaster, other than the overpowered ice spell he just cast at a swarm of vespid, was all the reply Yulie needed to smile in victory behind his back. It was no secret that, while he harboured no ill will towards her or the others, Alastor did not like travelling with others much preferring his own company and doing things his own way.

It was going to be amusing to see how well he would put up with their newest member of the group come sunrise.

"What about you?" The spellcaster asked after checking to see if he had missed any vespids with his spell.

Yulie's reply was to blink in confusion.

"We failed in rescuing the princess, _again_. And while he may not show it, Leonard's surely kicking himself for failing her which in turn-" Alastor began to explain before three arrows shot by his cheek pinning the vespid to the canyon wall. "Now who's the one venting their frustration?"

"Shut up!" Yulie snapped as she lowered her bow.

She was still sore from her earlier talk with Leonard about the princess and had secretly hoped that following after Alastor to see what he was getting up to could distract her from her own woes not get more salt thrown on it like it was an open wound.

Sensing that he had inadvertently struck a nerve, Alastor raised his free hand up in a placating manner to show he was not going to broach the subject any further. Seeing that Yulie was not going to lash out at him, the spellcaster shouldered his staff as he walked off in search of more monsters to hunt.

"You coming?" He called over his shoulder to Yulie.

Confused for a moment, Yulie's face quickly broke out in a grateful smile at the invite as she followed after Alastor with her bow primed and ready to take out whatever monsters Alastor's spells were either too slow or unable to kill.

* * *

"Alrighty! Let's get to Balandor on the Balandouble!" Caesar rallied as the group left his mansion towards Central Station a little after dawn had come.

"Sounds like someone's in a good mood." Yulie noted sounding quite chipper herself.

"We'll soon see how long _that_ lasts." Kara remarked curious to how the young lord would cope with the high heat while passing through the Lagnish desert.

Thinking along similar lines, Yulie let out a quiet giggle before glancing at Alastor to see if he had any comments to add. Unsurprisingly, there was no words to slip passed his lips but Yulie could have sworn there was a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth suggesting that he too was thinking the same as them.

"By the way." Kara began as they followed after the currently enthusiastic Caesar. "Why are you in such a good mood yourself? You seemed rather upset yourself after your chat with Leonard."

"Doesn't anybody sleep at night?" Yulie asked incredulously before shrugging off the blonde's inquiry. "I went out and vented on some monsters before turning in. Believe it or not, it actually helped."

If Kara believed the purplette, she did not let it show on her face. Sadly, before she could inquire further into what Yulie had really been up to, the recently bestowed Pactmaker of the Dragon Knight had decided to whittle away some time pestering her once again.

* * *

 _You have to wonder how they could let Cisna get recaptured so many times. First was reasonable, since Kara was a double agent at the time; Second, they could have done more than just watch Caesar kick Belcitane's ass & third well surely they could have made a two-pronged strike to both rescue Cisna (the real one) & get Talion even if Kara revealed her true colors._

 _Anyways, review if possible & until next time_

 _Watch this space & peace out!_


	3. Hearts of the Maidens

**Disclaimer:** _On chapter 1_

 **Setting:** _Between WKC 1 & 2_

* * *

There they were again. It took all Alastor had not to look over his shoulder to see them following after him as he made his way along main street towards the castle just like every other time he was in Balandor. Sure, he had earned a bit of a reputation for saving their princess, not as much as Leonard's mind but enough to become known throughout Balandor at least, but that did not mean he needed to be followed around all the time.

"Something wrong?" Yulie asked noticing a subtle change in her friend as she walked along beside him.

"It's nothing." Alastor replied quietly.

Yulie quirked an eyebrow in disbelief clearly not buying the whole "nothing" act. She had been around the mage enough now to pick up on any change in him no matter how small.

"Come on, you might as well tell me. I won't stop pestering you about it until you do." Yulie pointed out nudging Alastor with her shoulder.

That, sadly, was true. Just like Yulie had learned more about himself during their quest, Alastor had learned quite a bit about the purple haired as well. One of her more annoying habits, in the mage's eyes, was her persistence especially when her curiosity was piqued about something like magic something in which Alastor excelled at and, after much pestering, taught her during their travels.

"Behind us, three stalls back. Four girls a few colours short of a rainbow." Alastor told her as they kept on walking.

Giving her blue haired friend a dubious look, Yulie took a moment to look through some of the items at the next stall they were passing pretending to be interested in a few of the many trinkets scattered along the table while she cast quick glances back the way they had come.

Just like Alastor had said, several stalls down the road, four young girls were trying, and failing, not to be noticed by them. It did not help that their respective hair colours were light blue, hazel brown, reddish brown and viridian green causing them to stand out even if they were doing their best to hide the rest of their bodies.

"You know them?" Alastor inquired as the two continued on their way.

"...Maybe." Yulie replied trying her hardest not to burst out in giggles as she figured out what was going on. "They've been following you for a while, haven't they."

The subtle twitch of the mage's eyebrow was all Yulie needed to know that she had hit the nail on the head not that it was hard to deduce.

"They're call the Maidens- it's not an official name but that's what the townsfolk have called them." Yulie explained for Alastor. "Unlike most kids their age, those four are more interested in magic rather than swords or bows and the like. See where I'm going with this?"

"So they want to become mages, huh? Then why not just come up and ask me just like what you did?" Alastor asked although he realised that not everyone, or at least all the girls, were like Yulie when it came to persistence.

Not expecting such a reply, Yulie was not able to keep herself from snorting in suppressed mirth catching Alastor's attention.

"That's...not entirely it, Al." Yulie managed to get out without bursting into a fit of giggles. "See, most mages in Balandor, well, all _proper_ mages that can cast more than a simple fireball anyways, are all around Eldore's age. You, on the other hand, are not only a powerful mage but are young and...well... _attractive_."

Inside her head, Yulie could not believe she had just said that _out loud_. Sure, there was no mistake that Alastor was attractive, not to mention handsome although his serious expression tended to ward off most girls. Most being the keyword as Yulie was starting to see Alastor in a similar light herself.

"You're saying they _like_ me?" Alastor asked incredulously looking over his shoulder to where the young group was spying on them causing all four to suddenly duck back behind the stall wall. "Looks more like they're scared of me than anything else."

Yulie could not argue with him there. Famous or not, unless one properly _knew_ Alastor, many would usually try to avoid him due to the cold and intimidating image he portrayed. However, Yulie reckoned those girls were not hiding from Alastor because they were afraid of him but more likely because he was looking at them and none of them wanted him to see them swooning or blushing from getting his attention.

Not that she had ever been in their place- getting praise for mastering a spell or a rather impressive bow kill did not count.

"They're young, Al. They're at the age where they get their first crush." Yulie pointed out. "Like I said earlier, you're young, attractive, a powerful mage _and_ just recently rescued the fair Princess Cisna from the hands of evildoers."

" _Helped_ , Yulie. I _helped_ rescue the princess." Alastor corrected her.

Smirking, Yulie leaned against Alastor so that she could rest her head on his shoulder knowing full well she was in full view of the four Maidens.

"Bet that's not how your fanclub see it." She whispered in his ear.

Alastor suppressed a shiver that ran up his body from where Yulie's breath brushed against his ear as the girl pushed herself off of him grinning widely as if finding the whole thing funny.

* * *

"Of all the _nerve_ of that hussy!" Hiita hissed as she watched that purple haired bimbo snuggle up against Alastor.

"You...don't think that they're actually going out...Do you?" Eria asked her friends as they continued to spy on the pair as they separated.

"If they _are_ going out, wouldn't that mean that they're actually out on a date right now?" Aussa pointed out carefully adjusting her glasses so that they did not reflect the sun's light and give away their position.

All four girls frowned at the thought of somebody who was not one of them going out with the Hero of Balandor. It was blasphemous, even more terrible than being forced to eat all their vegetables before being allowed to have their dessert.

"They could just be close friends." Wynn suggested.

"No, that girl and the boy who can transform are the only ones who knew each other prior to what happened at the ball." Aussa supplied. "If anything, she should be going out with him and not Alastor."

"So then why is she snuggling up to Alastor instead of that guy?" Hiita asked heatedly continuing to glare at the back of the purplette's head in the hopes it will suddenly burst into flames.

Not even Aussa could explain that one as the girls stealthily moved to another stall to keep up with their idol and the bimbo that was trying to steal him away from them. Whatever the case, one thing was certain, they needed to make sure the purple haired bimbo did not get any closer than she already was whenever their hero was ever in Balandor.

* * *

 _For those curious, Aussa, Eria, Hiita & Wynn are the names of the four elemental Charmers/Familiar Possessed spellcaster monsters from YuGiOh! _

_Like always, review if possible &, until next time_

 _Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
